


And, I Will Hold On To You

by screamoffkey



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Underage Drinking, still super wholesome though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamoffkey/pseuds/screamoffkey
Summary: Cyrus helps TJ clean up after his New Year's Eve party. TJ begins to think of Cyrus in a different way.





	And, I Will Hold On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by New Years Day by Taylor Swift
> 
> The characters are upperclassman in this fic, btw.

_There’s glitter on the floor after the party._

It was 11 a.m. when enough daylight had finally leaked into TJ’s shut eyes to force him awake. With a painful groan and blurry vision, he heaved himself off the hardwood floor of his living room. He was hung over. It was a textbook diagnosis of a teenage boy taking too many shots in an effort to feel grown, and he was still suffering from the symptoms of foolhardy youth. With a pounding head and a stomach that was rioting against his body, he managed to persuade just one eye open enough to take a peek at a reality that felt so distant from his drunken dreams: flecks of broken beer bottles dusted the floor like glitter; trash and clothes and party hats littered the floor, doused with alcohol and questionable decisions; basketball players snored on chairs and couches around him; a few drunk voicemails from Reed; the quiet murmurs of what sounded like Buffy Driscoll consoling a puking girl in the bathroom.

 

January 1st: an idyllic vision of the new year. He didn’t remember a single minute of his own party, but the disaster that memorializes it suggests that it was the toast of the town.

 

He stumbled into his kitchen, stepping over his sleeping friends, to be greeted with a warm smile. There sat Cyrus Goodman, a painted portrait of sobriety placed in juxtaposition against an apocalyptic landscape of intoxication. He was perched on the kitchen table with his legs crossed, sipping coffee from a Starbucks cup. He had clearly been up for a while, judging by the caffeine dancing in his coffee-brown eyes. His shirt was crisp and pristine, his dark hair was perfectly styled, and the look on his face suggested he was already five steps of ahead of the taller boy, who had only barely managed to wipe the crust out of his eyes thus far.

 

“Good morning, Definitely-Hung-Over Basketball Guy.” His friend chirped. “We only have two hours before your parents are supposed to be home, so we have to start hiding any traces of the secret New Year’s Eve party that occurred in the Kippen Household.” An overwhelmed TJ groaned, and Cyrus chuckled as he swung his free hand behind himself to find the cup he was hiding behind his back.

“Americano, two Splendas. I figured you’d need it.”

 

TJ readily accepted the drink from his friend’s hand. It always baffled him how Cyrus had an ability to pick up on the little things, like his favorite coffee. The boy knows his friends better than he knows himself, and it never ceased to impress him.

After chugging about half of the scalding hot coffee, TJ Kippen felt his foggy brain begin to clear just enough to begin to speak in coherent sentences. The first being: “Underdog, you were drinking too last night. _How_ are you this alive?”

“It was one beer Teej, even _I’m_ not that much of a lightweight.” Cyrus giggled out. He couldn’t stop laughing at the sight of his friend, although he felt just a touch of guilt about it. It was bizarre to see that this six-foot something, 17 year-old, all-American golden boy who always stood straight and had a snarky comeback, had somehow crumpled into a slouching, messy-haired disaster that winced when Cyrus accidentally spoke too loud. If anything, it was a lesson on the dangers of alcohol far better than any his health teacher could provide. Nonetheless, Cyrus found the boy in front of him adorable.

 

In a peculiar streak of boldness, Cyrus nimbly hopped off the table and grabbed his fragile friend’s hand, guiding him to the living room.

“Come on, we should probably get started. If your Mom comes home and takes a look at this mess, she’ll kill you. Then, I’d be down a friend, and I really don’t have that many to spare.”

Despite the protestations of his mind and his body, TJ allowed himself to be tugged along by his friend, and felt a smile settle on his face as he gave Cyrus’ firm grip a playful squeeze.

 

Then, the pair got to work. They shooed the remainder of the guests out of the Kippen residence and swept up any evidence of an event in the home. They chatted aimlessly as they stuffed trash bags full of beer cans into TJ’s car, to be dealt with far away from his house, Cyrus mostly recounting the event of the party that had occurred after TJ had blacked out at an astonishing 9:15 p.m.

‘I still can’t believe I was the _only_ person who was still alive by the time the ball dropped. I didn’t have anyone to count down with!”

“And, no one to kiss” A finally fully-coherent TJ quipped.

Cyrus face heated up. He rolled his eyes at the taller boy and offered him a scoff in response.

TJ continued, “You should’ve woken me up. I would’ve happily obliged.”

He watched Cyrus turn a shade of red that he wasn’t sure had been discovered by science yet, and wondered if he was going to accidentally kill the boy with his blatant flirting. With a soft laugh he added, “… for the count-down, I mean.”

 

“WELP. I guess we’re about done!” Cyrus said, slamming the trunk of TJ’s Chevy.

He was clearly still choking on air from TJ’s comments, but was trying his best to maintain composure. It certainly was not helping that TJ had decided to oh-so-casually wrap his arm around his waist as he led them back inside. Somehow, they had managed to finish a half hour before TJ’s parents were supposed to be home, so TJ took the opportunity to shower and scrub away any scent of alcohol off himself before he was under the scrutiny of his parents. He came back downstairs in a hoodie, with wet hair, to find Cyrus packing up his backpack to leave.

“I should probably get going before your parents catch me here, and start asking questions I can’t answer.” He furrowed his brows for dramatic effect, “You know how bad I am at lying.”

 

He didn't know why, but he wanted to ask Cyrus to stay more than anything.

 

With a lopsided smile, and a little wave, Cyrus turned towards the door to head out, but TJ reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. He let his touch migrate and interlock with Cyrus’ fingers. He wasn't sure of what he was going to say, but he started talking anyway.

“Wait, Underdog. Uh, thanks… for staying and helping me deal with this mess. You really- uh, _it_ really means a lot to me.”

Cyrus chuckled lightly as he watched the boy fumble through the sentence, his green eyes filled with an obvious affection that they both, for the moment, were still pretending wasn’t there.

Cyrus gave the boy’s hand a final squeeze before parting,

“I’ve gotta’ go. But, come by my house later tonight?”

TJ nodded in affirmation, and reluctantly let go of the younger boy’s hand. He watched Cyrus close the door behind him, and let the memory of every moment spent with Cyrus today soak into his brain, filling in the empty space of the night before with the warmth of the morning after. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt the ghost of Cyrus’ hand squeeze his once more.

_And, I will hold on to you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back home for winter break and have spent a lot of time reliving high school memories, and the feeling of waking up after a house party is just such a vivid memory that I wanted to write something about it. Plus, New Year's Day is probably one of my favorite songs ever, so it felt like a great combination.
> 
> there's gonna be a tiny lil' epilogue (if I get around to writing it) with a nye kiss!
> 
> Hope y'all liked it!! The style is a little different than how I normally write for fics, so let me know how you feel about it lol


End file.
